Chad With a Chance of Pranking
by longlivetayswift
Summary: When a dirty prank befalls the cast of SO RANDOM!, all fingers point to Chad Dylan Cooper. But when Sonny breaks up with him, she wonders if Chad was falsely accused. New Friends! New Story! Will Chad ever be able to clear his name?
1. Chapter 1

"5 minutes to show time, Miss Munroe." said the So Random! stage manager. Sonny Munroe, a girl of 17 and the newest addition to the cast of So Random! had just finished putting of her Sicky Vicky costume. She slapped on the pig-tailed wig, and ran out door of her dressing room to meet her friends backstage.

She soon heard the So Random! theme song, ran out, and got a few laughs. For the first time, she was actually excited for the show to end; The Randoms were meeting the Mackenzie Falls cast at the café after the show for frozen yogurt. But Sonny was nervous! Ever since she and Chad started dating, Nico, Grady, Zora, and Tawni had been acting different. They'd act all 'weirded out' at the mention of Mack Falls. Now that Chad and her had finally convinced their friends to come, she hoped that, what might be their only chance, would go as well as planned.

When she arrived at the Condor Studios café, Sonny saw something that didn't surprise her; both casts at opposite ends of the room, wearing a look of half boredom, half aggravation, and poor Chad was stuck in the middle. It was total silence, until Sonny ran up to Chad. "What should we do?' she whispered in his ear. He gave her a 'don't ask me' look, and shrugged. Then her face lit up, and Chad knew she had an idea. "Hello, everyone, and welcome to our...our..our…" she looked at Chad with a paniced emotion."Peace Picnic!" She then sent a smile his way, and he glanced back at her with a knowing grin. "Shall we?"

Being as casual as it was, everyone simply grabbed a cone and headed over to the yogurt machine. After everyone settled back down, pretty much in the same spots as before, Sonny went over to her team; she was determined to make this work. "So guys, how's the yogurt?" Before anyone had a chance to answer, she butted in. "Well, why we go over there with the Falls crew?" So that's what did, Sonny practically dragging them there.

"I know! Let's start the first game!" They all got in a circle. "Nico's with Chastity, Zora's with Skyler, Tawni's with Marta, and Grady's with Trevor...Oh! and Chad, your with me." She said with a small grin. It eased her heart to hear her and Chad together. Then all of a sudden, navigate your blindfolded partner through the café.

When they all finished their yogurt, everyone left. Of course Sonny stayed to clean up the mess and put away the chairs; this was her promise to the lunch lady.

Sonny was walking out of Condor Studios, when she noticed that her keys were not in her pocket like they always were. She started to panic and sprinted to her car. "Please be unlocked! Please be unlocked!" But Sonny knew that she was smart enough to lock her car, especially at this late hour. When she got to her car, she looked in her window only to find her keys on her seat beside…beside…HER CELL PHONE! "Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh. I've gotta go back inside!"

Sonny didn't notice that she ran right into Chastity Anne DeWitt, who plays Mackenzie's love interest in Mackenzie Falls. "Oh…Goodness!" Chastity said in her squealy little voice. Then she ran after Sonny to see if she could help.

Sonny felt her head pounding. Then Chastity's voice filled her head. "Sonny? Sonny! Are you alright?"

"Thanks for helping me, Chas. I wouldn't have been able to get up from that ugly fall if you weren't there willing to help. You know, you really are nice for a member of the Falls." she said. They were sitting in Chastity's cherry-red Corvette, Sonny holding an ice pack up to her throbbing head."Thanks, Sonny! Sometimes I feel like that too, but I have to stay loyal to my friends, just like you know, it just hit me: We really don't act like real friends; well atleast not how you guys do. Sometimes it just feels like a big publicity stunt." They sat in silence for a moment, until Chas realized something. "You've been the only _real_ friend Chad has ever had.""Really? I always thought that he had many friends, being as popular as he his."Sonny admitted. Then Chas raised an eyebrow."It's true! He _really _likes you, Sonny. Trust me; I have been on a date or two with him (strictly for the press), and he _never_ looked at me the way he look at you." They sat in silence for a moment or two. Sonny tryed not to smile, searching for something to say. "Ah, the perfect excuse" she thought. "There's my apartment building." Sonny hopped out of the car. Chas waved goodbye. "Sonny, I really hope we can hang out more"

When Sonny entered the studio (she had recieved another generous ride from Chastity), Chad spotted her and was about to compliment her on the new bag he bought her, when he noticed the big, black bruise on her forehead from her fall the previous night. "Wh-Wh-Whoa! What happened here? SECURITY!" Chad, thinking that some street thug did this to her, started to question her. "Sonny, what did he look li-""Chad!""Was it a gang-""Chad...""Ice?""-CHAD!" she said impatiantly, one last time."I'm **fine.**""Then what happened?" He said with an unbelieving face."I fell. I locked my keys in the car and...I just _fell_, okay?" "H-hear come sit down!" he said as he pushed her to a chair. Still pushing her, she said"Chad,you're _really _sweet, but I think i am gonna be fine. Luckily, Chastity was there to give me a ride home." Then, as if on cue, Chas walked up to them. "uh...Chad, it's time to rehearse the polka scene for the next Falls...""I'm on it. Sonny, let me walk you to the studio." He said turning to Sonny. "Chad, I think i'm gonna fine. You go rehearse." Sonny giggled as she saw Chad give Chastity ten bucks, and heard him say,"Here's for helping my lady. Go find something nice at the gift shop."


	2. Chapter 2

*disclaimer*

I unfortunately do not own Sonny with a Chance, Chastity's Red-Hot Convertible, or Frozen Yogurt

I would like to give a little shout- out to **channy girl** for such a nice comment!

Chad Dylan Cooper and Chastity Anne DeWitt stood at the Mackenzie Falls studio. "Chloe, I am not ready to let go. It's complicated, but come with me and get away from this madness." Chad said as character, Mackenzie. A bell rang, and the director said, "CUT! That's a wrap!" and Chad walked off.

The Mackenzie Falls studio, as expected, was abnormally luxurious for a studio. To the right of the set were several massaging chairs, on top of a beautiful (and rather expensive) Persian rug. Beside that were several director's chairs with the best manicurist in town, ready when needed. Across the room was a chocolate fountain with strawberries, marshmallows, and bananas, along with choice pastries made by Emeril Lagasse himself. There was also a rack holding plush, monogrammed robes and slippers, needless to say that these guys were filthy rich.

Chad snuck past the security guards, and out the main door. Sonny saw him walking into his dressing room followed by Steve, the mailman, and noticed his sneaky expression. But Sonny innocently thought, "Oh, Chad…you and your fan mail."

That night, Sonny heard rapping on her window. When she was about to open her window, she found a note wedged under it. She picked it up, and noticed the fancy label at the opening of envelope. She opened it up and read it:

~_Sonny_

_Open the window and climb down._

There was no signature at the bottom, but the tan stationary inscribed 'From the Desk of Chad Dylan Cooper' in navy blue ink. Sonny was a bit scared at first, but she opened the window anyway. Right as she opened the window, one last rock hit it, and someone run off. She looked down and saw a rope hanging from her window. She was a little hesitant at first, but she could almost see the look of failure and disappointment in Chad's eyes, and decided to climb down. It was a breeze for Sonny, and inside she was glad that she took that extra P.E. class back in Wisconsin.

As soon as she landed, someone jumped out from behind her, and she felt a blindfold go over her eyes. She heard Chad's voice."Don't be afraid, Sonny. It's me." "Okay, it's _just _Chad…but I wonder where he's taking me?" she thought. He led her to a car-a limo she assumed, since Chad rode in the back with her. "Chad, where are you taking me?" She obviously couldn't see his expression through the blindfold, but she could sense he was grinning."You'll see." He said. After that, it was total silence, until they got there. Chad opened the limo door for Sonny, and leads her up a hill. He then took off her blindfold, and she saw something amazing-Chad was standing on Lookout Mountain, and on top the hill was a table and chairs. On top of the table, was a fine tablecloth, candles, silverware and plates, with some tasty little treats. "-Chad!" was the only thing she could say. "M'lady" he said and he pulled out a chair for Sonny. "Oh, Thank You! I can see all of Hollywood from up her!" Chad walked to the other side of the table, and sat down in his own chair. "Chad, this is so sweet, but why are you doing this?" "Consider it an early birthday present." "Chad, my birthday isn't for three more months." "Well… then Happy Thursday." "Then Happy Thursday to you, too!" Sonny smiled. Soon, a chef came out with something that looked a wine bottle. "Uh…Chad, I'm only seventee- Ah, sparkling cider. It's like champagne for kids!" After they had finished their food, Sonny received a text from Grady:

'Sonny! Chad did this!'

It had a picture of Tawni, Zora, Nico and him caught in a net in some room…Sonny wasn't sure where they were. Sonny's jaw dropped open. "What's wrong, Sonny?" Chad said innocently. "Wow, Chad! You don't know, do you?" she said angrily. She shot up from her chair, and half walked, half ran…_somewhere. _Sonny wasn't sure where to go- after all, she was blindfolded on the way there. Chad ran after her. "What'd I do?" "You're a real jerk, you know that?" At this point, she was running. When she was a good distance away from him, he yelled "YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO! YOU'RE GONNA GET LOST, SONNY!" It didn't matter if she were in _Timbuktu _right now. She had to get back to the studio and find her friends!


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, it got hard to run in heels, so Sonny took off her shoes, and sprinted from there. She knew that Chad's limo wouldn't be far. Sonny estimated she had run about 3 miles by now, and she was getting tired. She finally got to the city, and went into a gas station to rest and bought a Monster.

The energy drink helped, and was at the studio by 12:30 a.m. She looked in every dressing room, and even every bathroom, and couldn't find them till she passed the janitor's closet and noticed something on the ground-a fake rose used in last week's Mack Falls! Yep, Grady was right to accuse Chad-this prank had his name all over it. She tried to open the closet, but it was locked! She heard Nico say "Sonny, Is that you?" "Yes. I tried to get in, but it's locked!" Then Tawni had an idea. "Here, Sonny. You can use this to pick the lock!" Then Sonny heard some tugs and groans. Tawni somehow found a way to slip a hair-pin under the door. Sonny bent it back and was able to unlock it. She ran in to see her friends tied up in a net, all with horrifying expressions on their face. "Oh my gosh! How'd you guys get in here, anyway?" Zora nodded to the floor and said "They lured us into the trap!" Sonny looked down to see a garden gnome, identical popcorn twins, and a bottle of Coco Moco Coco lipstick. "Calm down, guys. I'll get you out of here and back in your beds in no time!"

That morning, Sonny had breakfast at the studio-anything not to talk to her mom. Apparently, Chad had the same idea. "Wow, this is awkward." She thought. When they were getting their food, Chad tried to talk to her. "Sonny, I don't know what ha-" she interrupted him by asking the lunch lady "Do you have any food that's…uh, I dunno…LESS COLD?" and she walked away. Poor Chad was left stranded there, heartbroken.

Sonny didn't talk to Chad for the next few days, until she received a text from him:

_Sonny, u can't avoid me for 4evr. Call me?_

The guy had a point, so she called him.

He answered."Sonny?" "Chad, I think we both knew this wouldn't work out. I knew this…this…fake Chad-this _nice_ Chad wouldn't last for long-it's not the selfish, un-thoughtful jerk you really are." At this point, tears started to trickle down her cheek."The prank: well, it's to be expected, but I really thought you had changed by now. If I'm the only person you have respect for, then who knows what could happen next. I _care _for my friends, unlike you, and I don't want something bad to happen to them. Chad, I'm not gonna be brainwashed by you, and let me tell you that this is for my own good. Thanks for letting me know who you really are Chad… "Sonny paused, and Chad knew that he should hang up.


	4. Chapter 4

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned months, and Sonny was enjoying not having to keep up with a boyfriend. The first few weeks were hard. Sonny tried to erase Chad from her mind; she tried to forget that they had ever even dated. In fact, she convinced herself that he meant nothing to her and was still the same dramatic jerk he always was.

But Chad didn't forget. He couldn't burn the pictures of each other like Sonny could- He _still_ didn't know what he did wrong. He knew that he changed, and he was starting to think that Sonny did, too. He told himself that he didn't want her. So he pretended he was over her, and life went on.

One day, when Sonny was getting a snack, Marta Balatico, Chad's co-star, walked up to her. "You crushed Chad's heart, Sonny Munroe. His acting's been horrifying ever since you left him. You better step up your act, because if you don't, I'll be going out with Chad, for the sake of the Falls!" the she started to walk away, but stopped and turned back around. "Why did you break up with him, anyway?" Sonny was shocked she didn't know why. "Chad played a prank on my friends, and I didn't want them to get hurt." "Try telling Chad that!"

That sentence stayed with Sonny, and she began to wonder if Chad _didn't _play a part in the prank-He was with her when it happened to them, after all. The next she asked Grady why he thought it was Chad, anyway. "I don't know. It just seemed like something he would do." "Wow. Maybe Chad didn't do it." She thought. So Sonny thought about calling Chad that day. "I doubt he'll actually pick up…I'M SUCH A JERK!" But just as she took out her phone, she received a text:

-Sonny

I still don't know what I did. Want some coffee?

Still in love, Chad

Sonny knew _just _what that meant, so she hopped in her car and drove to the _Starring Rolls_ café (and yes, she eventually called AAA, and got her keys out of the car).

When she got there, she saw Chad with a drained face, and his face lit up when he saw her, because this was the first time they had seen each other since the break-up. He stiffly stood up, and walk over to Sonny. "We're, uh, sitting over there." He said awkwardly. Then he went to the counter to get their coffee. When she got her's, she started to stand to go get some cream and suger when Chad grabbed her arm and said," It's alright-I remember how you like it." She blushed and knew he wasn't over her yet. "Soooo…" she said to break the silence. "Soooo…" " I guess I should do what I came here for-Sonny, what did I do to make you want to break up with me?" "You pulled a prank on my friends." Then she took out her phone, and showed him the picture of the Randoms stuck in a net. "Sonny, I know you probably won't believe me when I say this, but _I didn't do that!_" She looked down and blushed again.

Well, actually I do." "You _do_?" "Yes." Sonny said as she nodded. "Sonny, I really miss you. Will you take me back?" She smiled. "Of course." She said, and they hugged. "Then we better get back to the studio and investigate!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, Guys! First of all, I would like to thank **chadsonville**,** EllietheDisneyFreak,** **Dakota Lovato, sonshine4ever, aquarhapsody, Sonny with a Chance, **and **channy girl **for all their amazing and encouraging comments! you guys make it all possible…without your encouragement, I wouldn't be writing these stories right now! B.T.W., whose watching the new Sonny on Sunday? So, without further ado, I give you Chapter 5!

"Ok, Chad. When we go in, start looking for something suspicious… but DON'T pick anything up… it could be another trap!" "Got it" said Chad. Sonny and him were at Condor Studios, about to go in the janitor's closet. They walked in, expecting to see something dramatic, but were disappointed with an average janitor's closet. "Hmm… This could be interesting…a mop!" "Oh! Is a tomato suspicious?" They both looked at each other with a doubtful look. "Sonny, I highly doubt someone could use a tomato to pull a prank. Hey, what's a tomato doing in here anyway?" Sonny shrugged. They started to look on the messy shelves. "Hmmm… Huh! A phone!" Sonny exclaimed. "Let's look at the messages…Maybe there will be evidence!" She flipped open the phone and pulled up the recent text messages "Ok, this is the most recent…"

The janitor's closet is two doors down from the dressing rooms, and across from the bathroom. To set the trap, tack the net up on the ceiling,

~M

"Well, this has got to be it," said Chad, shocked. "But one problem: Who's M?"They both were puzzled as they walked out of the closet. "Hmmm…M-M-Martha? No, we don't know a Martha. Let's see…M-M-M-…OH-NO! Marshal!"

They practically ran to Marshal's office and started banging on the door when they got there. "What, what, kids? I trust this is an emergency." "Why'd you do it Marshal?" said Sonny. "And to your own cast, too!" concluded Chad. "What did I do?" asked Marshal. "Don't play dumb, Marshal. We know you pranked us." She said, annoyed. "I didn't prank you guys! I would never do such a thing!" Marshal replied in a hurt tone. Chad smirked." Well, where's your phone then?" "Umm, right here, Chad." Marshal reached in his pocket, and pulled out his iPhone with a purple SO RANDOM! case. "Wow, this is awkward." said a blushing Sonny. Then they showed Marshal the text, and they tried to think of another suspect. They asked Mary the receptionist, Mark the security guard, and Minnie the Stage manager, but all had their phones. Chad suggested they sleep on it, so they went back to their apartments, and both smiled at the fact that they were together again.


	6. Chapter 6

No babbling today :(. Just that I love each and every one of you!

Sonny woke up to the smell of fragrant, homemade jelly from Wisconsin, and the sound of bacon frying. "Hmmm… must be a special day!" Sonny thought. Her mother, Connie, never made a nice breakfast. When Sonny walked out, she was all of a sudden bursted into Connie's conversation. "Oh, Sonny! I knew it would work out! It's just meant to be!" "Are you talking about me and Chad? How did you find out?" Sonny asked, rubbing her eyes. Connie held up the latest issue of _Tween Weekly._ "You made it on the cover!" The headline said 'Heart-throb, Chad Dylan Cooper and Sweetheart, Sonny Munroe are together…again!' it had a picture of her and Chad holding hands, walking into the studio. "I made you a special breakfast. Come sit down, Honey." Connie sat Sonny down in front of a piece of toast, eggs, bacon, and a wedge of Wisconsin Farmhouse Cheddar Cheese, Sonny's favorite. It was served on a pretty flower plate from home and a pink and striped placemat. To top it all off was a vase filled with a vase of tulips. "This is beautiful, Mom!" she exclaimed. Connie smiled and said "Oh, that's not all!" She opened the door to reveal Chad, holding a dozen roses. "Chad! What a surprise!" Sonny blushed as she looked down at her Badgers T-shirt and polka-dot PJ pants. "Happy Thursday!" he said. Then he walked up and gave Sonny her the flowers. She read the note that was attached:

Happy Thursday, Sonshine!

Let's go to the movies!

Still in Love, Chad

"That's so sweet, Chad, but shouldn't we be looking for the prankster?" suggested Sonny. Chad shrugged. "Nah. Let's…take a day off. We need it!" Sonny sighed."Alright but I have to eat my breakfast and get ready first!" Chad and Sonny talked at breakfast, and Sonny panicked to look for a nice date outfit, while Chad waited outside.

When they exited the building, Sonny was surprised. "Wow, Chad! I can't believe you didn't bring a limo, or a fancy car!" Parked at the curb was a black truck. "Well, I know you are used to dating normal guys, so I thought this wouldn't attract as much paparazzi." Chad opened the door for Sonny, and she climbed in. He drove them to the closest to the closest movie theater, and Chad let Sonny pick out candy, and she picked Twizzlers, her all-time favorite. Chad generously sat through a chick-flick with minimal complaining, and Sonny was impressed.

After the movie, Chad took her to a sushi restaurant, and hired his favorite chef, Yoshi. They had a specialroom reserved in the back, and it felt like a dream to Sonny; it looked expensive! "This is just like our first date, Chad.""Yes, and this time I promise I won't throw up on you." "What a relief!" She said with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, Everyone! Thanks for Reading! I am a contest to see what the next book should be about! If you have a good plot for Sonny with a Chance, comment on this story, and yours could be picked for my next story! Well, here's Chapter 7. Sorry it's short . BTW, please spread the word!

Sonny was falling asleep in class the next day, but whenever she started to snore, Ms. Bitterman would yell at her…_obsessively. _After all, Chad didn't drop her off till midnight. They were taking a test on Condor Studios' history.

11. Who was hired in 2005 to play Penelope in Mackenzie Falls?

"Ah, that's easy!" Sonny thought. "M,a,r- What a second! It starts with an M!" She grabbed Chad's hand and ran out of classroom. "What was that for?" Chad looked tired, too. Sonny had an urgent expression on her face. "Chad, Marta did it! Marta's the prankster!" They sprinted to the Mack Falls studio and searched for Marta. They found her in her dressing room getting a pedicure. "Why'd you prank my friends, Marta?" asked Sonny. "What are you talking about? I did no such thing!" said Marta sarcastically. Chad was insulted."You know what you did!"Marta sighed and said "Oh…That? Oh, well I might have helped…a little bit." She now had on a puppy-dog face. Now she switched back to her regular voice."A guy came up to me a few months ago. He had on a hood and sunglasses, so I didn't recognize who he was. He said he wanted revenge on Sonny Munroe and the cast of So Random, so I…kinda helped." Chad and Sonny's jaw dropped open with a horrified faces. "But at least now you have his phone!" "Oh, well that helps!" Sonny said. "Yeah, Marta. Do you really expect us to search all of Hollywood for a guy without a phone?" concluded Chad. They were all stumped till Marta got an idea. "Well, the phone could tell you a lot about him."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to **xxlil-mizz-hannahxx**, and** babykjf101 **for favoriting me!

When Sonny, Chad and Marta walked out of the Mack Falls studio, Skyler DeVane(a.k.a. Devon from the Falls) walked up to them. "I bet I know who the prankster is." Sonny was getting excited. "Who?" "It's your friends…Uh…Rico, Brady, Connie, and Nora, I think?" They were all cracking up. "Uhhh, I don't think they would play a prank on themselves, Sky." They all walked away, laughing even more. "I can't believe Skyler thought that!" Laughed Chad. "Let's stop at the So Random studio. I have to grab something at the prop house." They all agreed to go in together.

When they entered, they saw something very disturbing: an oversized hoodie layed out on the couch. "That's what the prankster wore!" gasped Marta. "Ok, ok. Look on the bright side, at least now we know that they are in the studio." said Chad. All of a sudden, they heard footsteps. "Ahhh! He coming for us!" Sonny said, horrified. They were disappointed, and relieved to see Ms. Bitterman walk in instead of the prankster. "Sonny, and Chad, I trust you have a good reason for skipping class today?" Sonny and Chad both looked at each other. "Uh, um. Actually we do Ms. Bit-" Ms. Bitterman interrupted Sonny."I DON'T CARE! Just show up to _detention _today at 5:00." Then she walked away without another word. Chad and Sonny let out several groans. "Ugh! That means no more sleuthing today!" Chad said, disappointed. "Well, c'mon. Let's grab dinner before detention." suggested Sonny. "And don't worry, guys. I'll investigate while you're in gone."

Chad and Sonny felt out of their comfort zone as they entered the classroom with all of the troublemakers: Powerfist from _Teen Gladiators_, One of the lunchbox girls from _Meal or No Meal_, and Ashley from _Hoosier Girls_. They all stared at Sonny and Chad as if they had eight arms. It was quiet till Ms. Bitterman said,"Ah, the 'class-cutters'! Now come up here in front of the class!"

15 minutes later, Chad and Sonny found themselves writing 'I will not cut class again' all over the whiteboard. Everyone was dismissed but them. "Ugh! My hand cramped!" moaned Sonny."My hand cramped 5 minutes ago! Now it went to my arm!" complained Chad. After awhile, Ms. Bitterman dismissed them. Sonny took out her phone to check the time: it was 9:30! Then she received a text:

Come home, Honey! Where have you been! –Mom

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot to tell my mom!"

Chad drove Sonny home, and they both slept soundly…until Sonny was awoken by something horrible.

**A/N**

Sorry to leave you guys in suspense. Enjoy your cliff-hanger!


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I guess I will relieve you from the suspense! Thanks for reading!

Chad drove Sonny home, and they both slept soundly until Sonny was awoken by something horrible: a thought. "What if Skyler was right? What if they did really pull the prank on themselves?" she thought. "But why?"

Sonny sat straight up in her bed till morning, this thought still haunting her. She got up and poured out some _Cheerios._ She sat silent while eating her breakfast and the only sound she made was her chewing the cereal. Would she ask them directly? No, she decided; if she was wrong, they would never trust her again. She thought,"Hmmm…I will have to do something indirect; something rash." Sonny sat on her couch and scribbled notes in her butterfly notebook, and thought out a fool-proof plan.

That day at the studio, Sonny told Chad, Marta, and Chastity. They thought her plan was clever, and agreed to help her. Chad practiced with Sonny, What she was to do and say, and Sonny drove an hour to go hire an elderly actress near Malibu.

About an hour before the show, Sonny told everyone to meet her at the prop house. "Thanks for coming over here, everyone!" greeted Sonny. "I don't want to take up much of your time; I just wanted to let you know that I will not be joining you tonight on So Random." Everyone was shocked. "What?" they all said. "Sonny, you can't do that!""This is crazy.""We can't do it without you!" Sonny kept her smile on, as if she were crazy."Oh, but don't worry! Agnes Murray will be filling in for me!" Then an 80-year-old granny stepped out and said "Hello, Kiddos! I am ready for a 'swell' time!" she greeted."Well, I _think _that's what the kids say these days…" she said to herself. Tawni gasped."Sonny, you can't leave us with this old lady! What about the trampoline sketch?" "Uh, may I ask why ditching us anyway, Sonny?" Nico asked. "I AM NOT STOPPING UNTIL I FING THIS PRANSTER!" Sonny said heroically. "Why don't you take a day off, Sonny?" they all chimed in. They went on and on until Zora started to get annoyed. "Guys, forget this!" Then Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora all huddled up, and Sonny could hear whispering from outside the circle.

After they broke up, they all lined up in front of Sonny. "Um," said Grady shyly. "We might of…sort of…kind of played the prank." Sonny tried to act surprised, but she really wasn't. "But why would you play a prank on yourselves?" "Well, we knew that you would break up with Chad if you thought-" "-he did it." Zora chimed in. "Then who asked Marta for help?" asked Sonny. "Guilty" said a regretful Nico. "You know guys, it really hurts me that you did this, but I understand and I forgive you." Said Sonny, smiling. Then they came together in a big group hug.


End file.
